Kale Carter
This tribute is a Mutt Fuse. He is currently finished''.'' Please do not copy or take for you own unless this is put up for Auction, which is really unlikely because he is one of my favorite tributes. Information Name: '''Kale Carter '''Age: '''15 '''Gender: '''Male '''District: 14 (He can be In any district if not his home district, He moves alot) Appearance: '''I have a Light Shade of Blonde hair which I often cover with a Dark Blue beanie. My hair is kind of shaggy and my bangs hang in my eyes alot. I stand at 5 foot 7. I am lean and slightly muscular. I have light tan skin and my wings are white with a blueish glow. '''Personality: '''I am very talkative and a socialist. I can get along with almost anything and am very laid back. At times I can be very hot-headed and arrogant. My Hunger Games personality is a totally different person. I am almost always alert and cautious. I am very sarcastic and mono-toned. I'm so serious even Jae couldn't be as serious as me. I go ballistic when my allies get hurt and will most like kill everything in my path. I am considered a Hunter and will not stop hunting. '''Weaknesses: Trees are my enemies. Period. I am a bad climber due to my wings, but who needs to climb when you can fly? Poison paralyzes me but cannot kill me except Nightlock. Drowning is my best friend. I'm kidding, I'm afraid of drowning BIG TIME. Due to my weak immune system I am very sensitive to injuries. Strengths: Uh, let's see. I'm a fast runner, I have good aim, I am an expert at weaponry due to practicing for 9 years. I can fly at an unbelievable speed. Somewhere between 30 to 45 MPH. If my wings aren't in the way I am a great swimmer. Token: '''A Dark Blue Beanie as a birthday present from Silver '''Fears: I am afraid of fire, dying in the games, or just dying in general Alliances: ''' Careers, The Mutt Fuses, Anti-Careers, Loner '''Bloodbath Strategy: Just run in, grab stuff, run out, find allies, AND GET THE HELL OUTTA OF THERE! 'Games Strategy: '''Stick with allies. Don't Die. If allies die, don't die. Don't die. Appearances Kale Carter.png Kale Carter RL.jpg Kale Carter Anime.jpg Backstory So... uh. Okay. It was like any other normal rainy day in District 14. Me and Matt had our faces pressed against the windows looking at all the people walking by with umbrellas and hiding in alley ways. We laughed and giggled at all the ridiculous people. Ah, good times. Life was simple. Silver walked in and stared at us. "What are you doing?" We snickered and looked at her then at each other. We both attacked her dragging her back to the window and then we pressed our faces up to the window again. "Hey! Weirdos..." I put my arm around her and rolled my eyes playfully. "Oh come on. Just try it." She sighed and pressed her face to the window. Soon we were all laughing and snickering. Anyway, the rainy afternoon turned into a dark and deary night. We had all been called to the cafeteria for something. There were three men in lab coats and two other woman. They stared intently at us. As the keeper told us about them I glanced at Matt who shrunken into his seat. "Any volunteers?" A boy, I think his name was Neam spoke up. I watched as he stalked up to the front with a poker face. I really don't know what made me do it. "I wanna volunteer too!" And of course I just ''had to say that and I just had to walk up there to be experimented on. Silver volunteered too. She stood next me, she was kind of cute being an inch shorter then me. Finally, Lily came up and we were all shoved into their van. The trip was boring and quiet. I wanted to throw up. We stood in for of the old rusted factory. One of the male scientists pushed open the door and ushered us inside. When we finally entered the underground lab I was filled with relief. We weren't the only ones there. There was two other boys and girls. I later found out that the 12 year old was Radeon, the 10 year old was Aria, and the other two were Jae and Sasley. Of course we were walked into another room. It had eight operating tables with straps hanging from the side. In the front was a screen which was currently glowing a faint gray. To my left was the small connected room with a window. The screen switched on to a presentation of the different mutts we could fuse with. There was Wolf mutts, Sloth mutts, Tracker Jackers, Shark mutts, and Eagle mutts. I remember a kid named Caesar from our district. Because of some freak accident at the factory he became half wolf-mutt. But not the good kind. Nope, no wolves for me. Radeon raised his hand. I silently prayed on the inside he didn't end up like Caesar. Sloths... I'm not a tree person. Nope. Aria and Lily raised their hands. Okay, don't know why they would do that. But who cares? Tracker Jackers, it seemed pretty cool until the part about no swimming. Sorry, no swimming, no deal. Sasley asked for that one. I guess she doesn't like water. The Shark mutt sounded interesting enough. I glanced across the room to Silver. She was frozen and poker faced, swinging her legs back and forth. I didn't raise my hand. I couldn't. It was like it was frozen and refusing to move. And I couldn't do anything about it. Neam and Jae somehow magically raised their hands while I was stuck with a arm that won't move. Next was the Eagle mutt. It sounded appealing besides the wings getting stuck in trees part but besides that it was fine. This is when my arm finally decides to raise. I raise at the same time as Silver. I can see her blushing all the way from here. I can't really tease her, my face was burning. After we were all gathered in groups the mutations began. I didn't watch most of them, only Radeon and Sasley's. Radeon had immediately circled Silver and was siting by her side on all fours for some reason. Sasley just buzzed around and fluttered her new transparent wings randomly. It got annoying after awhile. It was Silver and my turn. I was bouncing off the walls with excitement on the inside. On the outside I was just muttering some incoherent curses while I strapped Silver and myself to the tables. Yeah, six year olds know how to curse people. Get a life. They of course pressed the clear glass button. Really not what I was excited about. The pain was horrible. I felt paralyzed in my own body. My legs were so numb I don't even think I'd be able to run again. I gripped Silver's hand and stared at her. She was currently trying not to scream out in agony. I had the same feeling. I wanted to scream out in agony. Just to get over with it but I shut my mouth. She smiled weakly at me. I smiled back. After that I think my the rest of my facial features went numb. Then it just, ended. It ended. IT ENDED! Silver bolted off the table upward almost touching the ceiling. She shook her shoulders and stretched before carefully landing on the ground and petting Radeon's head as he ran up to her. I flew a few loops and went around the room a few times. Just to get used to the wings, you know? When I landed, Sasley muttered, "Show off." I smirked and walked up to her. "Aw, is Sasley upset?" Sasley was my age, but what made it hilarious was that she was three inches shorter then me. She stepped back. "No. Are you Harpy boy?" My smirk turned into an instant scowl and I glared at her. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that Bee girl. Are you buggy little wings tired? Cause they aren't buzzing anymore ya little pest." I unfurled my wings. Mine were way larger compared to her small wispy wings. She crossed her arms and stomped away, steaming. I just grinned triumphantly as we were walked into a weapon room. As we started grabbing whatever we could find I came across a black crossbow. Admiring the weapon I quickly took it off it's shelf and then grabbed a quiver of crossbow bolts (They seem the same as arrows to me), and a sheath with a sword. We all gathered in the training room. This lab would be my home for the next several years of our lives. And boy was it boring. The Mutt Fuses Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:Males Category:District 14 Category:17 year olds Category:Muttations Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute